koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Philippa
Philippa (フィリッパ) is the King of England's Queen consort and Prince Edward's mother, though this fact is mostly omitted in the game. She was chosen for a political marriage between the English royal court and Flanders. She promoted the textile industry and coal mining to improve the English economy. It's said that she accompanied the king's campaigns and gave a rousing speech to the troops when they faced Scotland. Role in Game During her first appearance, Philippa is seen ordering her troops to support the mercenaries in the front lines. She does not meet the protagonist until they complete a strange request from an anonymous source asking them to harass the Duke of Bedford multiple times and force him to leave the battlefield in shame. By completing the mission, Philippa reveals herself as the one who made that particular request in retribution for the Duke's lecherous advances. If the protagonist fails or does not accept the request, Philippa will instead assault the Duke in self-defense. The humiliated Duke plots revenge by sending Philippa on a dangerous mission which served no purpose or strategic advantage other than to have her die in battle. Despite knowing the futility of this order, Philippa is forced not to reject it due to her rank as a knight. But with the protagonist's aid, she is able to seize victory and gain even more respect from her men. During the Nightmare story, Philippa is one of the human survivors stranded in Gascony alongside many others. While initially suspicious of the player's ability to control monsters, they can earn her trust by fending off the Duke of Bedford who continues to harass her at Auvergne. She is among those who mourn for the loss of Magnus and is present during the final battle against Diabolus. Character Information Personality An eloquent and beautiful woman, her skills as a general are respected by all who serve her. Unlike most of her fellow knights, Philippa holds mercenaries in high regard and goes out of her way to ensure their safety. Quotes *"So you are next in line to end up six feet under?" *"If you are foolish enough to challenge me, there is surely no hope for you." *"Reinforcements? Thank you indeed." *"Hmm... It would seem you do have a modicum of ability." *"I have great expectations of you. Let us see if you can live up to them." *"Such ineptitude. You should be ashamed of yourself." *"I still had so much left to accomplish..." *"Woe betide anyone who would dare face me in battle!" *"This now belongs to us!" *"Onward! Bring victory to our people!" *"Fear not our enemy! We shall meet him head on!" *"What? That man? Well, he sought to court me in ways unbefitting a knight. I rejected him, of course. Yet he does outrank me. I cannot simply trample him under my foot, can I? But that was not enough for me. I have learned that the path of a knight is not so straightforward after all." Historical Information Gallery Philippa.jpg|Polished concept Category:Bladestorm Characters